


Confession

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Lesbian Relationship, r6s, rainbow six siege, request, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: A request for some fluffy Cav x Frost. Original post on my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Confession

For the longest time now something had been bothering Tsang. A foreign, gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach on some days, a delightful warmth on other. It was confusing to say the least, annoying even more so. But it wasn’t this feeling that bothered her in itself; it was the dawning realisation of what the cause might be.  
For once the woman did not know how to properly respond to the hurdle put in her way, but alas, being herself, Tsang found that the best way was to outright confront this… Problem. There was no plan to make, no way to meticulously make out what was going to happen. She was nervous, on edge. It wasn’t like her. People began to notice.  
She shrugged them off but when this one person began to inquire about her well - being, Tsang decided that now, of all times, would be the best to confront both the woman and the feelings she haboured.  
Pereira wasn’t one to form bonds with those who worked alongside her, never truly interested in anyone enough to let them get close or to get close on her own violition. Simply asking the woman whom she’d never called anything but Frost, seeing as they were merely colleagues, was something she rarely ever did.  
As the two women stood there, the cold night air whirling through their hair, Pereira wanted nothing more than to get Tsang to get her shit together so she could get back inside. Needless to say, the following confession was the last the Brazilian expected to hear. Especially a confession of love.  
But as dumbfounded, confused and surprised she was - there was this little feeling in her chest indicating that she most definitely wasn’t unhappy that Tsang loved her.


End file.
